


un cadeau qui vient du coeur

by milou007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Ficlet, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou007/pseuds/milou007
Summary: La fête d’Harry approchait à grands pas et Albus ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il allait lui offrir.Qu’est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir faire plaisir au grand Harry Potter?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	un cadeau qui vient du coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/gifts).



> BONNE FÊTE MA BELLE  
> MERCI ENCORE POUR CETTE INSPIRATION QUI M'A INSPIRÉE AUTRE CHOSE POUR UN AUTRE PROJET

La fête d’Harry approchait à grands pas et Albus ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il allait lui offrir.

Qu’est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir faire plaisir au grand Harry Potter? Voilà maintenant une semaine qu’il se remuait la tête pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment ravir son paternel, bien que ce dernier ne cessait de répéter que son plus beau cadeau, c’était de le passer en famille.

Parlant de famille, Ginny et Harry avaient eu droit à un petit voyage en amoureux surprise de la part de la matriarche de la famille. Voilà qu’Albus se retrouvait avec son frère et sa soeur chez de la famille proche, en attendant le retour de ses parents.

« Encore en train de penser au cadeau parfait? lui demanda une voix, tout en le taquinant. »

Albus se tenait là, derrière le comptoir de la grande bibliothèque chez Anne-So, la nièce par alliance de Sirius Black, en train de rêver à son prochain grand coup et il n’arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Aucun client ne s’était présenté et il était seul avec elle dans ce grand espace rempli de livres et d’aventures attendant tous d’être ouverts pour y plonger dans un autre univers, qu’il soit moldu ou sorcier.

Le fils Potter du milieu soupira et se retourna vers sa tante. Enfin, c’est comme ça qu’il aimait l’appeler.

« Ça paraît tant que ça?

\- Juste un petit peu, rit doucement Anne-So. Tu sais, ton père se sent déjà assez chanceux d’avoir une famille que…

\- Je sais, je sais… je connais la chanson. Mais papa… il est là pour moi, pour maman, pour nous. J’aimerais lui donner le cadeau parfait.

\- Ton père n’avait aucune famille. Je te promets que de passer cette journée avec vous, avec ceux qui lui sont chers, c’est déjà énorme. »

Il soupira à nouveau parce qu’il  _ savait _ qu’elle avait parfaitement raison. Pourtant, il sentait que son père avait besoin de quelque chose d’encore plus spécial.

Puis, il repensa soudainement à ce que sa tante venait de lui dire et un éclair de génie… enfin presque, lui traversa l’esprit. Albus reprit du tonus, pendant que la sorcière haussa les sourcils, inquiète. 

« Tout va b…

\- Tante Anne-So, tu es un génie! s’exclama-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers l’arrière-boutique. »

Il se dépêcha de manière si soudaine que la bibliothécaire n’eut le temps que de réaliser le tout, ses cheveux déplacés et un peu en bataille, trop peu trop tard, son neveu avait disparu de son champ de vision.

« … De rien? »

*

Albus s’était enfermé pour l’occasion et il ne sortait que pour manger. Mais tout devait être prêt pour l’arrivée de ses parents. 

Et surtout, personne ne devait rien savoir. 

*

Le jour venu, Harry et Ginny revinrent de leur voyage. Anne-So avait fermé la bibliothèque et elle avait mis des décorations pour l’occasion. Elle avait aussi invité les amis proches du couple et tous ceux qu’Harry aimait le plus au monde.

Mais elle n’avait visiblement aucune idée de ce que son chenapan de neveu était sur le point de lui préparer dans son dos depuis les derniers jours.

Lorsqu’Harry traversa la porte, les invités cachés crièrent :

« SURPRISE! »

Tout en laissant entrer le couple qui était très heureux de revenir. 

Puis, ce fut le silence. Un silence qui provenait des invités, regardant derrière les Potters, l’invité surprise qui vint tout changer. Le visage d’Anne-So avait radicalement changé à la vue de cet invité mystère dont elle pensait être une pure invention de son imagination.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais c’est en se retournant qu’il comprit pourquoi les autres invités avaient pris cet air. 

« Impossible… murmura-t-il.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

\- Non… je… Sirius…? Comment…? »

Harry laissa les larmes couler, le temps que Sirius le prenne dans ses bras, en l’espace de quelques instants, peut-être même une fraction de secondes, le temps qu’il réalise ce qui était en train de se passer. Personne n’arrivait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, absolument personne. 

Et surtout pas Harry.

Sirius était décédé, il y maintenant plusieurs années. C’était impossible de ramener quelqu’un à la vie, personne ne le pouvait.

Alors comment…?

« Joyeux anniversaire, papa. »


End file.
